Chapter 797
Chapter 797 is titled "Rebecca". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "The G-5 celebrating Smoker's return with a cotton candy party" by Pen-Name Shinna, Aichi. Short Summary The Straw Hats, Bartolomeo and Bellamy run away towards the eastern port while Luffy goes to the palace to ask Rebecca if she's okay with what her father did. Rebecca forfeits her title as princess and asks Viola to be the next queen as she leaves with Luffy. The townsfolk believe Luffy is kidnapping Rebecca and Maynard's marines are stopped by an unknown force, similar to Haoshoku Haki. Rebecca meets up with Kyros and they decide to live together. Luffy runs towards the East Port but is chased by Fujitora. Long Summary Zoro warns Luffy that they are short on time and that the eastern port will be their rendezvous point. Bartolomeo points out to Zoro that he is going the wrong way but is still amazed by it. Back at the navy tents Bastille is discussing with his troops about the runaway pirates and decides to call the east unit. However the unit has been defeated by the colosseum fighters, with Jeet and Abdullah trying to trick Bastille, but failing in the process. Bastille sends his men towards the eastern port but Cavendish, Sai, Baby 5, Hajrudin, Blue Gilly and Suleiman back up the running Straw Hats, Bartolomeo and Bellamy by stopping the marines. Luffy screams at a wall of the royal palace, asking Rebecca to show herself, who hears his call and shows her. Meanwhile Riku asks Tank Lepanto to go to town to tell the people he will become king again. Luffy leaps to her window with his powers while Rebecca wants to say goodbye to him but he interrupts her asking if she's okay with Kyros leaving her forever. Rebecca asks Luffy if he believes that Kyros thinks of her as a bother, but he replies that it doesn't matter because his question was"are you okay with that?". Rebecca replies with an obvious no and asks her aunt a favor, to become queen in her place as she will forfeit her royal title. Rebecca holds onto Luffy as they run away, while a guard informs Riku of the accident, who at first is filled with panic. Quickly the rumors are spread throughout town and the people believe that Luffy is an evil pirate who kidnapped the princess for a ransom. Gatz is surprised but still thinks Luffy is cool. Vice admiral Maynard says that he knew all along he was evil and asks his men to pursue the pirate. The snipers try to aim at him but they fall down to the ground. After being reported on the happening Bastille asks if it's Haoshoku Haki but it doesn't appear to be since all the soldiers are still concious. Luffy tells Rebecca that after this he will be leaving while leading the troops away, noting that she will be on her own after that. She thanks him for all she's done. Kyros has an internal dialogue with her late wife, announcing his reasons for leaving. He departs but is stopped at the door by a crying Rebecca. She claims she doesn't care for her royal status as her family and happiness is much more important. She proudly claims she is the child of Kyros and nobody else, wanting to fulffill her promise. Kyros also breaks down in tears, asking her if she's really sure about this but she's made up her mind. Back at the palace Viola informs her father that Rebecca is leaving with Riku laughing at it, claiming she's just like her mother. The Straw Hats make it to the east port and take the stairs towards the coast. Bartolomeo looks over to where Luffy is and is startled, seeing Fujitora charging towards after the pirate. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy takes Rebecca to Kyros. **Rebecca decides to stay with Kyros, leaving her title as princess. **Rebecca's decision to stay with her father makes Viola the next princess in line. **This is the second time Luffy has been accused of kidnapping a princess. ***The first time Luffy has done this was with Shirahoshi during the Fishman Island Arc. *The other Straw Hats go to the eastern port while the Marines pursue them. **For an unknown reason, the Marines that were chasing Luffy and rebecca fell to the ground. **Fujitora is on his way to the port. *Law is currently missing and can't be found. Characters Arc Navigation